


В далекой-далекой галактике

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Romance, Space Opera, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В отдаленном секторе космоса можно встретить много интересного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В далекой-далекой галактике

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на OTPW 2.0 на diary.ru

В баре было накурено. Но Кагами сейчас было плевать на такие мелочи. Он три месяца не покидал свой корабль, и как бы он его ни любил, это был перебор. Он уже на стенку готов был лезть от невозможности с кем-то поговорить. Одиночные рейсы — зло. Его бывший напарник перевелся в другую компанию, и Кагами уже почти год летал один, мысленно проклиная переманившую Химуро «LA». Из-за этого он старался брать короткие рейсы, но в этот раз груз был небольшим, а оплата слишком хорошей, и он решил, что как-нибудь справится. Немного переоценил свои силы, как выяснилось.

Даже просто слушать гул чужих голосов, тихую музыку и легкий звон стаканов было здорово. Этот фон сильно отличался от ровного шума двигателей и механического голоса корабельного навигатора. Кагами вздохнул и с облегчением забрался на высокий стул около барной стойки. Выпив первый глоток какого-то забористого пойла, он расслабился окончательно. Хорошо.

В этом порту он еще не был, даже названия планеты раньше не слышал, но это неважно. Груз он уже сдал, новых заказов пока не поступало, так что можно было позволить себе отдых. Потом он уже прикинет, стоит ли искать работу здесь, или вернуться в более привычный для него район обитаемого космоса.

Завтра он планировал совершить небольшую экскурсию по городу — ему уже успели всучить красочный буклет с местными достопримечательностями. А сегодня он собирался провести вечер с удовольствием. Одним из основных достоинств таких баров при космопортах было то, что все здесь искали именно удовольствий — быстрых, легких и безо всяких обязательств. Кагами это вполне устраивало.

После нескольких стаканов он уже был готов к приключениям. Крутанувшись на стуле, он заинтересованно оглядел помещение. Да, это точно был очень далекий от его привычных маршрутов сектор. Людей в баре, кажется, не было совсем. Вообще, Кагами не чурался экзотики, но только под настроение. А после трех месяцев одиночества ему совсем не хотелось вместо приятной ночи нарваться на что-то неожиданное. Или потратить несколько часов на выяснение, куда и что надо засовывать. Он вздохнул и заказал еще выпивки.

Через пару стульев от него сидела симпатичная девушка и вовсю строила ему глазки. У нее были три отличные груди, огромные глаза, отливающие розовым, и явно игривое настроение. Вот только Кагами уже сталкивался с расой инфоморфов и знал, что ее интересовало не содержимое его штанов, а содержимое его головы. Ебля в мозг в данный момент его совершенно не привлекала, хотя в прошлый раз он счел это интересным опытом.

Сам он уже почти решил подкатить к сидящему у стены инвизеру, хотя и знал об их дурной привычке исчезать в середине процесса — к сожалению, они не могли этого контролировать, от оргазма их автоматически телепортировало на неопределенное расстояние. Но этот инвизер был очень симпатичным, к тому же вдруг Кагами успеет кончить первым.

— Привет, красавччик, — ему на плечо легла тяжела рука. Кагами обернулся и остолбенел. Раньше он видел чиа только на видео и картинках, но сразу вспомнил, какие слухи ходили о них в летной школе. Говорили, что они автоматически и непрерывно испускали какие-то феромоны, от которых теряли разум практически все расы. Из-за этого некоторые планеты даже запрещали им посещение. Еще рассказывали, что на нелегальных астероидах-борделях за чиа готовы были заплатить цену космического корабля. Кагами всегда только ржал над этими слухами, по картинкам они были слишком похожи на людей, все различие только в цвете глаз — у всех чиа они были золотистого цвета.

Так что сейчас Кагами с любопытством разглядывал незнакомца, пытаясь разобраться, действуют ли на него те самые легендарные феромоны. И понять пока не мог. Чиа был очень в его вкусе, так что Кагами и безо всяких феромонов готов был посвятить эту ночь ему. Но на всякий случай он втянул носом воздух — вдруг учует?

Чиа склонил голову и удивленно на него посмотрел:

— Это ваш обыччий? Интересно.

И он тоже наклонился и провел носом по шее Кагами, защекотав кожу растрепавшимися волосами. Нахрен им феромоны, тут же решил тот, чувствуя, как его повело от этого просто движения. Чиа выпрямился — казалось, он был ужасно доволен тем, как они обнюхались. Кагами же это невольно напомнило собак, и он поежился. Не любил он их.

— Я Кисеччи, — у чиа был забавный акцент.

— Кагами, — автоматически представился он в ответ, продолжая разглядывать чиа. Как и на картинках, он не видел никаких отличий от человека во внешности. И это его очень устраивало.

— Кагамиччи, — повторил за ним чиа.

Кагами решил его не поправлять, собственное имя звучало непривычно, но интересно.

— Кисе или Кисеччи? — уточнил он сразу.

— Первое, — кажется, чиа был в восторге от его сообразительности — он улыбался так радостно, будто встретил потерянного брата. — Ччиловек! Люблю людей, но они такие редкие гости тут.

Ах, вот чему он так радовался.

Кисе махнул рукой бармену, и тот поставил перед ним бокал с чем-то голубым и мерцающим. 

— Ты здесь живешь? — спросил Кагами, делая глоток из собственного стакана.

— Нет, — Кисе поморщился. — Застрял. Корабль ччиню, попал в метеоритный поток. Уже месяц здесь, делать совсем неччиго. А ты сюда надолго?

— Не знаю, — вообще, Кагами не собирался задерживаться и надеялся, что заказ подвернется быстро, но мало ли, как в итоге получится. — Как повезет с работой.

— А мне еще две недели торччать, — Кисе вздохнул. — Но сейчас стало получчше, — и окинул Кагами таким выразительным взглядом, что тому стало жарко.

Нет, может, он все-таки что-то использует? Слишком сильно Кагами вело при взгляде на него. Он еще раз невольно принюхался. Кисе пристально его разглядывал, и Кагами не выдержал:

— Скажи, а вы правда используете феромоны?

— Феромонччи? — Кисе нахмурился, явно пытаясь понять незнакомое слово. — Запах? Ты имеешь в виду вкусный запах?

— Да, — Кагами кивнул.

— Так вот почему ты все время принюхиваешься, — Кисе рассмеялся. — Я могу его использовать, но заччем?

— А покажи?

— Не могу, — подумав несколько секунд, ответил Кисе. — Здесь слишком много народа. Будет много внимания. — А потом хитро прищурился. — Я могу показать наедине.

Это было нихрена не изящное приглашение, но какая к черту разница, если Кагами и так уже был готов, без вкусных запахов. Так что он только кивнул. Кисе просиял улыбкой, одним глотком допил свой коктейль и соскочил со стула:

— Пойдем, я тут комнату снимаю, заодно отдохнешь от корабельной койки. Все равно с нормальной кроватью она никогда не сравнится.

Кисе говорил со знанием дела, видно было, что проводит в полетах много времени. Кагами на своей шкуре не раз испытывал тоску по приличному душу и огромной кровати, хотя, казалось бы, и на корабле обустраивал все на свой вкус. 

Кисе шел впереди, не оглядываясь, как будто был уверен, что Кагами идет следом. Или у него какие-то дополнительные органы чувств были? Все-таки Кагами ксенобиологию прогуливал слишком часто, но в тот момент она казалась совсем ненужной и неинтересной. Ну какая ему была разница, есть ли у типсов хвост и сколько рядов зубов у каттенов? Он хотел к звездам. Романтик хренов. Ошибку он свою понял сразу после того, как нарвался на пиратов, один из которых украсил его плечо тройным шрамом. После этого Кагами накрепко запомнил, сколько у каттенов рядов зубов, и купил учебник по ксенобиологии. К сожалению, времени изучить его полностью не хватало. Вот и поджидали иногда открытия, когда приятные, а когда и не очень. Правда, о чиа достоверных сведений почти не было, так что конкретно в этом случае от него ничего не зависело. Придется проверять на практике. И не сказать, чтобы его это не устраивало. Тем более что хвост Кисе точно пошел бы — Кагами разглядывал его задницу, пока тот открывал дверь в свою комнату.

Кровать у Кисе была именно такая, о которой мечтаешь на жесткой корабельной койке — большая, мягкая и с кучей подушек. На такой можно было прекрасно отоспаться. Вот только сейчас меньше всего Кагами думал о сне.

Кисе прижался к нему, как только захлопнулась дверь. И Кагами смог пройтись руками по его спине, чувствуя, как Кисе выгибается под его ладонями, и опустить руки на его задницу. К черту хвост — она и так была идеальна. 

Кагами распластал Кисе по двери, не давая пошевелиться, и длинно провел языком по шее — ему весь вечер хотелось попробовать вкус его кожи, которая выглядела такой же золотистой, как и глаза чиа. 

Кисе выдохнул ему на ухо и тихо засмеялся:

— А как же запах, Кагамиччи? Ты же хотел попробовать.

Кагами и забыл о каких-то там феромонах — либо Кисе уже их использовал, либо они будут перебором. Член у него и так стоял крепко, хорошо хоть ткань летного комбинезона была мягкой и не давила на него. 

— Зачем? — повторил он вопрос Кисе и полез расстегивать ему штаны. Он услышал еще один смешок, перешедший в стон, когда Кагами задел рукой его член.

В этом их анатомия не отличалась совершенно. Это было к лучшему — меньше всего Кагами сейчас хотелось экспериментировать. А вот взять член Кисе в рот — хотелось. Да так, что пришлось сглотнуть от предвкушения. 

Но Кисе не дал ему опуститься на колени.

— Кровать, Кагамиччи, там намного удобнее, я проверял, — шептал он ему на ухо, настойчиво подталкивая к постели.

Кагами послушно шел, не отрываясь от вылизывания шеи — она пришлась ему по вкусу. 

Кисе несильно толкнул его в грудь, заставляя повалиться на кровать, и как-то очень быстро избавился от одежды — и от своей, и от его, Кагами даже глазом моргнуть не успел.

Он посмотрел на Кисе и зачарованно провел рукой по щеке.

— У тебя глаза изменились, — тихо сказал он. Вместо золотых они стали черными, глубокими и совсем чужими. Именно сейчас Кисе перестал выглядеть, как человек.

— Они всегда меняются, когда я хоччу кого-то так сильно, — ответил Кисе и потерся щекой о его ладонь. Сейчас его акцент казался не забавным, а чертовски сексуальным.

Кагами потянулся к его губам, и Кисе с готовностью приоткрыл их, впуская его язык. Он целовался непривычно — медленно, тягуче, осторожно. Кагами, привыкший к жарким, почти грубым прикосновениям, никак не мог перестроится, пытался укусить, но Кисе легко тормозил его, подчиняя своему ритму. Он удерживал его голову одной рукой, а второй так же медленно и осторожно гладил его член, и Кагами сходил с ума и ерзал, вслепую скользя руками по телу Кисе, нетерпеливо подаваясь навстречу. 

— Кагамиччи, — шептал Кисе в перерывах между поцелуями, и у Кагами сводило низ живота от этого хриплого голоса.

Кисе гладил его везде — он трогал соски, оглаживал ямку пупка, скользил по ягодицам и придерживал за поясницу. Соображал из-за этого Кагами очень медленно, но все-таки спустя какое-то время до него дошло, что у Кисе просто не может хватать на все рук. Он заторможено повел головой, и прямо перед его глазами мелькнуло что-то желтое. Он моргнул.

— Стой, — попросил он, холодея от дурного предчувствия.

— Не могу контролировать, Кагамиччи, — в голосе Кисе ему послышалось легкое удивление. — Прости, с тобой не могу.

Кагами дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться, и почувствовал, как между его ягодиц скользнуло что-то гибкое и влажное. Он вцепился в плечи Кисе, собираясь оттолкнуть его, а тот ласково погладил его по щеке щупальцем. Ничего себе. Кагами замер, на секунду даже забыв о возбуждении, во все глаза рассматривая Кисе — у того из-за спины, пихаясь и нетерпеливо отталкивая друг друга, рвались несколько щупалец. Кагами никак не мог их сосчитать — почему-то сейчас казалось очень важным узнать, сколько их. 

— Десять, — как будто прочитав его мысли сказал Кисе. Кагами перевел взгляд на его лицо и поразился, что еще полчаса назад считал его почти человеком. Сейчас в Кисе не осталось ничего человеческого. Голодный черный взгляд, огромные глаза — он даже не моргал, — золотистая сияющая кожа и колышущиеся за спиной щупальца, которые больше напоминали тентакли из какого-нибудь хентая. Охрененный. Другого слова Кагами подобрать не мог. Он захлебывался восторгом с тонкой примесью ужаса.

Кисе оплел его щупальцами, но Кагами чувствовал, что его не держат, — стоит ему только дернуться, и его отпустят. Дергаться не хотелось. Наоборот, он выдохнул, расслабляясь. 

И Кисе понял, его лицо озарила совершенно сумасшедшая довольная улыбка:

— Кагамиччи...

Щупальце, до этого нетерпеливо подрагивавшее на его ягодицах, пришло в движение и скользнуло внутрь. Кагами застонал, шире раздвигая ноги, открываясь полностью. Он вздрагивал от каждого толчка и кусал губы, чтобы не кричать, когда движения стали резче и сильнее. Сломался он, почувствовав, как рядом с первым щупальцем начинает проталкиваться второе. Вскрикнул и забился на кровати, все мысли из головы смыло волной чистого удовольствия. 

— Кагамиччи, — голос Кисе доносился как будто сквозь толщу воды. — Кагамиччи.

Кагами тонул. В ощущениях, в чужом голосе. И не мог оторвать взгляд от глаз Кисе. Они затягивали его куда-то на дно, все глубже и глубже. Он хватался за плечи Кисе, держался только за него. Он видел, что губы Кисе шевелятся, но уже не мог разобрать ни звука, поэтому просто прижался к ним, слизывая с них свое имя. 

С его вкусом на губах он и кончил. В первый, но далеко не в последний раз за эту ночь. То ли в смазке Кисе было какое-то возбуждающее вещество, то ли сам Кисе был настолько охренителен, но они трахались почти без перерывов до самого утра. И уснул Кагами, кажется, в процессе. Просто отрубился прямо с щупальцами в заднице.

***

 

Экскурсия была ужасно скучной. Кагами вчера не удосужился пролистать рекламный буклет внимательнее, не до того было. И сейчас сильно об этом жалел. Но кто же знал, что самой главной достопримечательностью будет парк в шесть хилых осинок. Кагами рассеянно жевал купленный еще в космопорту хот-дог и мало прислушивался к болтовне экскурсовода о техногенной катастрофе и чудом уцелевшем лесе. Хотя назвать эти несколько перекосившихся деревьев лесом мог только законченный оптимист. Несмотря на разочарование, он послушно плелся за своей группой, немного мечтательно щурясь на тусклое солнце. Его желтый цвет напоминал ему о глазах Кисе, хотя те сверкали куда ярче этого остывающего светила. 

Кагами думал, что после такой бурной ночи даже встать не сможет, не то что ходить, но на удивление он проснулся очень бодрым — ничего не болело, только слегка ныли мышцы, в теле поселилась приятная усталость, как после хорошей тренировки. Кисе валялся рядом, уткнувшись в подушку. Он выглядел домашним, растрепанным и затраханным. Кагами пытался мысленно соотнести вот этого лохматого парня с красноватым следом от подушки на щеке и приоткрытым ртом и вчерашнюю секс-машину с тентаклями и жадными глазами. И не мог. Это были два каких-то разных существа. 

Кисе был в таком отрубе, что Кагами не решился его будить, но записку с номером визора своего корабля рядом с кроватью все же оставил. Ночь была шикарной, он бы не отказался повторить еще. И еще. 

Кагами бросил обертку в проезжающую мимо урну и задумчиво почесал шею, обводя пальцами красноватый след. Когда он уже на корабле рассматривал себя в зеркало, то чертыхался, не переставая — он весь был покрыт засосами и подозревал, что они остались от присосок на щупальцах. Интересно, как скоро они сойдут?

К вечеру следы не то что не сошли, так еще и начали зверски чесаться. Кагами еле дотерпел до конца дурацкой экскурсии. Добравшись до корабля, он сорвал рубашку и остолбенел, разглядывая себя в зеркале. Засосы стали ярко-красными, кожа вокруг них шелушилась, и он чуть не грыз себе руки, пытаясь подавить желание почесаться. 

Это действительно пугало. Кагами сразу вспомнил все страшные истории о последствиях контактов с другими расами. И об отравлении, и о смерти, и даже о беременности. Его прошиб холодный пот. 

Дорогу к дежурному врачу он помнил, был там только вчера, сразу после рейса, как и положено, так что добрался он до него быстро.

Сонный врач, позевывая и откровенно посмеиваясь над его сбивчивым рассказом, взял у него образцы крови, слюны и мочи и загрузил все это в анализатор.

— Погуляйте полчасика, — махнул он рукой и уткнулся в визор.

Это были самые долгие полчаса в жизни Кагами. А как только они закончились, он замер перед кабинетом в нерешительности. Ничего страшного, успокаивал он себя, это просто небольшая аллергия, наверняка есть какие-нибудь таблетки, он их выпьет и все будет нормально. Он толкнул дверь и зашел внутрь.

От былой сонности врача не осталось и следа. Он резво бегал по кабинету — от анализатора к визору, роняя по пути листы из толстой пачки бумаг в руках. 

Увидев Кагами, он замер и затравленно посмотрел на него, как будто его поймали на чем-то горячем. 

— Что? — еле выдавил из себя Кагами. По спине стекал холодный пот, губы от волнения пересохли, вся кожа чесалась, как будто по нему бегали несколько тысяч муравьев.

— Садитесь, — врач уже взял себя в руки и смотрел на Кагами с сочувствием.

— Я перепроверю данные еще несколько раз, хотя вероятность ошибки практически исключена. Боюсь, вы умираете, — он сказал это почти торжественно и многозначительно помолчал.

— Что? — звуки отказывались выходить изо рта, Кагами не говорил, а хрипел.

— У вас в крови обнаружено неопознанное вещество, какой-то стимулятор. Его нет в базе данных. Само по себе оно не является ядовитым, но у вас личная непереносимость. Аллергия. По предварительным подсчетам вам осталось жить три-четыре недели.

Врач потом еще что-то говорил, объяснял и показывал. А у Кагами в голове звучал и звучал его голос, объявляя оставшийся ему срок. 

Из кабинета он не вышел — выпал. Он брел по коридорам, плохо соображая, куда идет. Стимулятор. Аллергия. Непереносимость. Три-четыре недели. 

Кагами пришел в себя и обнаружил, что нечаянно добрался до того же бара, в котором сидел вчера. И тут его накрыло волной злости. Кисе мудак. Контролировать он не мог, сука. И даже не предупредил. Ни слова не сказал, а ведь признавался, что уже не раз встречался с людьми. 

Кагами решительно зашел в бар и быстро огляделся. Кисе не было. Черт, ему очень не хотелось идти к нему в комнату, где все еще пропахло их сногсшибательным сексом. 

К счастью, ему повезло. Хоть в чем-то. Не успел он подойти к барной стойке, как сзади раздался знакомый голос:

— Кагамиччи! — Кисе закинул руку ему на плечо, прижимаясь всем телом. — А я звонил тебе, а ты не отвеччал. А я соскуччился, — последнюю фразу он выдохнул ему прямо на ухо, слегка задев его губами.

Этот засранец действовал на него, как наркотик. На пару секунд Кагами даже забыл, что ему только что сказали, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику прокатывается волна жара. Но он быстро пришел в себя, дернулся, уходя от прикосновений, и на развороте, не задумываясь, коротко ударил Кисе в челюсть. 

Тот явно не ожидал удара, потому что рухнул, как подкошенный. Шум голосов в баре затих, а бармен посмотрел на них неодобрительно. 

— За ччто? — спокойно поинтересовался Кисе с пола. Он сидел, держась за место удара, и смотрел на Кагами, слегка прищурившись. Почему-то тому показалось, что если бы Кисе захотел, то он уже тоже валялся бы на полу.

— За что? — почти прорычал Кагами и сунул под нос Кисе лист со своим диагнозом. — Скотина ядовитая, — совсем невпопад добавил он, резко загрустив.

Кисе поднялся с пола, отряхнулся и взял бумагу. А Кагами стало все равно. Чего он мог добиться? Избить Кисе? Ну, допустим. И как бы это помогло ему выжить? 

Он добрел до стула. Хотелось напиться. Бармен, удостоверившись, что больше беспорядков не будет, выставил ему сразу бутылку.

— Кагамиччи, — услышал он через несколько минут. — Этого не может быть.

Он только мрачно покосился на Кисе — тот и правда выглядел растерянным. 

— Ты не первый ччиловек, с кем я спал. У них все было в порядке, ччестно, никаких побоччных эффектов.

— Значит, я один такой счастливый, — Кагами залпом выпил стакан и налил следующий. — Повезло.

— Подожди, — Кисе присел рядом и осторожно положил ему руку на плечо. Кагами покосился на нее, но сбрасывать не стал. Какая уже разница. — Это наверняка можно вылеччить. Я уверен.

Кисе задумался о чем-то, а Кагами методично напивался. На четвертом стакане Кисе потянул его со стула.

— Я придумал, — он выглядел решительно. — Это моя вина, я должен тебе помоччь. Я знаю одного оччень хорошего врачча. Он не любит людей, но я с ним договорюсь. Я уверен, он сможет тебя вылеччить.

Кисе смотрел так виновато и выглядел таким расстроенным, что можно было быть абсолютно уверенным — он и правда не подозревал, что так получится.

Да и терять Кагами было уже нечего. 

***

 

Лететь до этого очень хорошего врача надо было всего два дня. Это радовало, учитывая, сколько у Кагами осталось времени. Поскольку корабль Кисе все еще был на ремонте, пришлось расконсервировать каюту, в которой раньше жил Химуро. 

Теперь Кагами приходилось накладывать на Кисе еще один совершенно другой образ — своего напарника. Это было сложно. А то, как легко Кисе вписался в эту роль, настораживало больше, чем первое появление его щупалец. 

Уже на следующий день после взлета Кисе сам проверял все системы жизнеобеспечения, следил за курсом, ковырялся на пищеблоке и таскал Кагами успокаивающую мазь. Как будто всю жизнь летал на этом корабле, причем именно с Кагами. 

К такому можно было быстро привыкнуть, если бы от каждого случайного прикосновения Кагами не окатывало жаром. Он чуть не кончил, когда Кисе в первый раз втирал ему мазь, а обернувшись, наткнулся на стремительно темнеющий взгляд Кисе.

— Прости, — глухо сказал тот и неловко повел плечами. — Не могу, я уже ччувствую…

Он не договорил, бросил мазь на постель и вылетел из каюты. А Кагами дрочил, скорчившись на койке и представляя его нечеловеческое лицо. 

Все-таки хорошо, что им не пришлось находиться наедине в замкнутом пространстве дольше двух дней, а то Кагами уже начинал задумываться, что какая разница — одной порцией яда больше, одной меньше, все равно уже умирает. 

На подлете к планете ожил визор:

— Частная территория, смените маршрут. Частная территория, смените маршрут!

Кисе наклонился и набрал на экране какой-то код. Механический голос умолк, а через пару секунд послышался другой, холодный и очень недовольный:

— Кто это?

— Мидоримаччи! Привет, это я, — Кисе улыбался, хотя видеть его не могли, видеосвязь был отключена.

— Смени маршрут! — отрезали по ту строну визора и отключились.

— Кажется, тебе здесь на рады, — удивленно отметил Кагами.

— А, не обращай внимания, он всегда такой, вот увидишь, — Кисе рассмеялся.

И действительно, спустя минуту им пришел курс на посадку. 

Кагами уже с трудом мог концентрироваться на чем-то, кроме сводящей с ума чесотки, так что за посадку отвечал Кисе. Он аккуратно провел корабль над полем и мягко приземлился около небольшого купола.

— Пойдем, я уверен, ччто ты удивишься, — Кисе загадочно улыбался. Кагами же мечтал только свернуться клубочком и отключить чувствительность.

Кисе поддерживал его, когда они выходили из корабля. Около двери в купол уже кто-то стоял.

— В лабораторию я тебя не пущу, — поприветствовал их высокий человек, сурово сверкнув очками. Человек? Кагами помотал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме горящей кожи. И открыл рот от удивления. Это был гриинс. Нет, ему точно мерещилось. Это просто невозможно. Кагами скользил взглядом то по выбивающимся из-под халата лианам, то по свисающим с ушей листьям и окончательно залип на небольшом розовом цветке на толстом зеленом стебле, растущем прямо из макушки. Гриинс. Говорили, что они вымерли еще сто лет назад.

— Ниччиго, заччем мне лаборатория, когда есть ты, Мидоримаччи — Кисе опять улыбнулся. — Я скуччал.

— А я нет, — отрезал Мидорима. Потом вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Кагами. — Что с ним?

— Это я виноват, Мидримаччи, — голос у Кисе опять стал растерянным. — У него аллергия на меня.

— Это неудивительно, у меня тоже, — Кагами готов был поклясться, что заметил легкую улыбку на мрачном лице Мидоримы. Он подошел поближе и начал аккуратно разматывать бинты на пальцах. — Подержи его.

Мидорима отбросил бинт в сторону и провел ногтем по коже Кагами около расчесанного красного пятна. 

— Он умирает, — сообщил он через несколько секунд. — У вас абсолютная несовместимость.

— Но его же можно вылеччить, — Кисе не спрашивал, он говорил абсолютно уверенно.

Мидорима выдернул из-за уха длинную иголку на тонкой лиане и воткнул ее Кагами в предплечье. Губы его слегка шевелились, как будто он что-то просчитывал в уме.

— Можно, — наконец подтвердил он. — Но вы не успеете.

— В каком смысле? — Кагами решил, что ему тоже пора принять участие в разговоре.

— Поставка необходимых ингредиентов будет только через месяц. У меня есть некоторые запасы, но не все. Подождите, — он что-то быстро сказал в карманный визор. — У него осталось десять дней.

— Мне говорили, что три-четыре недели, — вяло возразил Кагами. Что ни говори, а этот врач несуществующей расы внушал больше доверия, чем дежурный на задрипанной планетке. Мидорима даже не стал ему отвечать, только смерил уничижающим взглядом.

— Шин-чан, вот список! — Кагами чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда к Мидориме непонятно откуда стремительно подбежал какой-то человек.

— Я же просил скинуть файлом, Такао, — процедил Мидорима.

— Но мне же интересно, — возмутился тот, быстро окинул их взглядом и улыбнулся. — Шин-чан вас вылечит. Ух ты, живой чиа!

— Такао, — голосом Мидоримы можно было заморозить небольшую планетку.

— Уже убегаю, не сердись, Шин-чан, — парень одарил их еще одной улыбкой на прощание и убежал так же стремительно, как и появился.

— Ого, ты же не любил людей, Мидоримаччи, — Кисе задумчиво проводил Такао взглядом.

— Я и сейчас не люблю, — для столь громкого заявления голос у него звучал не слишком уверенно.

— Конеччно, — Кисе улыбнулся. — Заметно. Оччень.

— Сдохни, — вяло огрызнулся Мидорима. А потом заговорил серьезно: — У меня нет трех ингредиентов. И их нельзя заказать экспресс-доставкой. Не думаю, что их вообще сможет кто-нибудь достать, кроме меня. И тебя, — он посмотрел на Кисе и заправил за ухо выбившуюся лиану.

— Даже так? — протянул Кисе. — Кажется, я догадываюсь, куда мне придется слетать. Ниччего, заодно и повидаюсь.

Кагами уже не улавливал, о чем шла речь. Его скрутило, и он пытался вырваться из хватки Кисе, чтобы почесаться. Он умрет, если не сможет этого сделать. Руку пронзила острая короткая боль, и жуткий зуд по всему телу начал стихать. Кагами даже застонал от облегчения.

— Этого хватит на неделю, — услышал он голос Мидоримы. — Простой блокиратор.

— Постараемся уложиться. Спасибо, Мидоримаччи.

— Ты со мной не расплатишься, — пообещал тот и пошел к куполу.

Кагами плохо помнил, как Кисе затащил его на корабль. Он засыпал на ходу, последние два дня ему удавалось дремать по пять-десять минут из-за чесотки. Так что сейчас он просто провалился в сон.

***

 

— Выспался? — просыпаться от голоса Кисе ему понравилось. Совсем хорошо было бы, если бы тот сейчас лежал на соседней подушке, такой же сонный и растрепанный, как в то утро после проведенной вместе ночи. Но, к сожалению, Кисе стоял в дверях и не подходил ближе. — Ты проспал поччти сутки. Я бы не стал тебя будить, но мы подлетаем.

— Куда? — выдавил из себя Кагами, с трудом укладывая в тяжелой голове посещение Мидоримы и какие-то разговоры про лекарство.

— Я бы опять сказал, ччто ты удивишься, но, боюсь, ччто о нем ты просто вообще никогда не слышал.

— О ком? — он плохо соображал по утрам.

— О провидце, — Кисе замолчал, разглядывая Кагами. Наверное, у него было очень выразительное лицо, потому что Кисе засмеялся. — Я так и думал. Ниччего. О нем никто не знает. Поччти, — и он подмигнул.

Кагами в очередной раз задумался, с кем он связался. Он и о чиа-то только краем уха слышал, а сейчас влезал в какие-то совершенно таинственные дебри. Что за провидцы?

— Не волнуйся, тут мы не задержимся, — Кисе поставил перед ним на панель чашку только что сваренного кофе. Это единственное, что ему удавалось готовить вкусно. — Акашиччи уже знает, ччто нам надо, я уверен, ччто он свяжется с нами ччерез, — пискнул визор, — секунду, как я наччну об этом говорить, — Кисе довольно рассмеялся, принимая сигнал.

— Рета, — раздался глубокий завораживающий голос. — Курьера я уже отправил. Не думаю, что вам стоит лететь дальше. Как и включать видео, Кагами, — Кагами отдернул руку от визора и уставился на него во все глаза. Он же только потянулся, чтобы это сделать. Кажется, он начал понимать, что значит «провидец».

— Спасибо, Акашиччи, — тихо сказал Кисе.

— Я тоже иногда скучаю, Рета, — отозвался Акаши. — До встречи. Когда-нибудь.

Курьер прилетел через пару часов, передал небольшой сверток и тут же улетел. Хотя Кагами и пытался рассмотреть его, сгорая от любопытства, но тот выглядел совершенно обычно — не человек, но и не какой-то странный провидец.

— Кто это вообще был? — наконец спросил Кагами у Кисе, когда они уже отправились по другому курсу.

— Я и сам точчно не знаю, — Кисе явно уходил от ответа. — Не обижайся, Кагамиччи, когда-нибудь я расскажу, откуда мы знакомы.

***

 

— Плохо, — Кисе озабоченно хмурился и покусывал губу. Кагами отстраненно размышлял, что блокиратор притуплял не только чесотку, но и вообще чувствительность, потому что вместо привычной волны жара в груди просто поселилось тягучее томление от этого зрелища. — Нам надо бы заскоччить на какую-нибудь обитаемую планету, перед тем как лететь к нему. А то он нас нафиг пошлет.

Проблема была в том, что ничего подходящего рядом с их курсом не было, а сильно отклоняться нельзя — слишком мало времени. 

— Как же я заранее не подумал, — Кисе явно был расстроен. Он раздраженно ходил по небольшой рубке, то и дело задевая кресла рукой. В очередной раз пакет от Акаши, лежащий на одном из них, упал и раскрылся. Из него выпало что-то яркое в шуршащей обертке.

— Обожаю Акашиччи, слышишь, я тебя обожаю, — Кисе выпалил это в пустоту, закинув голову к потолку, и кинулся к пакету. Кагами удивленно рассматривал несколько пачек чипсов и коробку жевательного мармелада.

— Без этого к нему нельзя, без подарков Мурасакибараччи нам даже на планету сесть не позволит, — сказал Кисе. Это совершенно ничего не объясняло, но Кагами уже смирился. Он сейчас вообще соображал плохо — то ли из-за отравления, то ли из-за блокиратора. Но он и сам себе казался сейчас неповоротливым, тяжелым и еле соображающим. Если бы не деятельный Кисе, он бы уже лег и больше ничего не делал. Все происходящее воспринималось через какую-ту дымку равнодушия. Кисе иногда бросал на него озабоченные взгляды, да и Кагами понимал, что ведет себя ненормально, но поделать ничего не мог.

Время он воспринимал тоже странно. То оно тянулось немыслимо долго — когда Кисе делал ему кофе, он ждал, ждал, ждал. То рвалось вперед скачками — вот они нашли чипсы, а вот уже тормозят около небольшой голубой планеты. 

— Кагамиччи, нам не разрешат здесь приземлиться, это заповедник, — Кисе слегка потряс его за плечо и Кагами перевел на него мутный взгляд — лицо перед глазами расплывалось и дрожало. — Так что я возьму шлюпку и быстро слетаю туда и обратно, держись.

Кагами просто прикрыл глазами. Кажется, это приняли за согласие. Он не заметил ни отсутствия Кисе, ни его возвращения. 

Он даже не знал, летят ли они куда-то или уже нет. Сквозь странное оцепенение до него изредка доносились обрывки разговоров.

— Мы не успеваем, Мидоримаччи! — интересно, почему в голосе Кисе такое отчаяние? — Я возвращаюсь, придумай ччто-нибудь.

— Аоминеччи, только ты успеешь привезти его вовремя! Прилетай, я не смогу до тебя добраться.

— Кагамиччи, уже скоро, только держись!

И почему он так волнуется? Кагами было хорошо — зуд его не беспокоил, боли не было. Он просто хотел спать. Спать — это же хорошо. 

***

 

Кагами пришел в себя в собственной каюте. Потянулся, сел на койке и оглядел себя — пятна от аллергии пропали. Он встал, прошелся от стены к стене и подпрыгнул, хлопнув ладонью по потолку. Как здорово было чувствовать себя живым!

Надев штаны и рубашку, он вышел из каюты. На корабле никого не было, в этом он убедился, быстро пройдясь по нему. Зато снаружи доносились чьи-то крики и смех. Он спустился по трапу и остановился. Они вернулись на планету Мидоримы, и на траве перед лабораторией сейчас творился какой-то дурдом. По земле носились четверо существ — людьми их нельзя было назвать даже по пьяни или сослепу. Хотя нет — Кагами присмотрелся — среди них был Такао, а он вроде был человеком. Но сейчас Кагами за это не поручился бы. Они гоняли какой-то оранжевый шар, перебрасывая его друг другу и пытаясь закинуть в кольцо, висящее на стене купола. Кисе распустил все свои щупальца и, казалось бы, имел огромное преимущество, но то и дело запинался о траву, а значит, Мидорима тоже не терял времени даром. Как только Кисе терял шар, его хватал Такао и передавал Мидориме, который кидал его в кольцо из любой точки импровизированного поля. Но хуже всех был какой-то демон. В прямом смысле этого слова. Черный и стремительный, он передвигался по полю так быстро, что за ним сложно было уследить. Помогая себе крыльями и хвостом, то и дело зависая в воздухе он ловил шар и забивал, не глядя. 

— Аоминеччи, так неччестно, — засмеялся Кисе, когда тот щелкнул его по голове хвостом, пролетая сверху. — Мы же вроде в одной команде!

— Тогда шевелись быстрее, — лениво усмехался Аомине, — А то тебя Такао обгоняет.

Первым появление Кагами заметил как раз Такао.

— Шин-чан, он очнулся, — воскликнул он, и шар покатился по земле. Все обернулись к Кагами.

— Кагамиччи, — Кисе подбежал к нему и придирчиво осмотрел. — Живой. Мидоримаччи, — он обернулся, и ветер сбил челку ему на глаза. — Получчилось!

— И это из-за него я тащился сюда? — крылатый подошел к нему, осмотрел с головы до ног и фыркнул. Кагами плеснуло жаром в лицо.

— Ты на кого фыркаешь? — рявкнул он.

— Кагамиччи, тихо, Аоминеччи привез последний ингредиент, — Кисе пытался его успокоить.

— Слышал? — Аомине ухмыльнулся. — Ты мне жизнью обязан, так что не ори.

— Я не просил, — Кагами скрипнул зубами. Этот придурок ужасно его бесил. — И лучше сдохнуть, чем быть обязанным тебе, понял?

Аомине внезапно расхохотался.

— Ты был прав, Кисе, — он хлопнул того по плечу. — Покедова.

Аомине пошел к притаившемуся под деревом небольшому черному гоночному кораблю. 

— Кто это, твою мать? И в чем ты был прав? — Кагами все еще злился.

— Это Аоминеччи. И я был прав, когда сказал, что вы оччень похожи, — Кисе улыбнулся.

— Я? И этот придурок?

Тут Кисе откровенно заржал.

— Он сказал то же самое, когда только тебя увидел,— объяснил его веселье подошедший Мидорима. Он на ходу разматывал бинт. Наверное, удобно быть ходячей лабораторией.

Кагами стойко вытерпел очередную царапину. 

— Ну что ж, яд полностью выведен из организма, — объявил Мидорима.

Кисе нетерпеливо потоптался на месте.

— И все? — многозначительным тоном спросил он.

— Кисе, я не обязан устраивать твою интимную жизнь, — отрезал Мидорима и развернулся.

— Мидоримаччи!

— Есть у него иммунитет теперь, есть, — бросил Мидорима, уже почти у самых дверей.

— Плодитесь и размножайтесь, — Такао подмигнул им и нырнул в здание следом за Мидоримой.

— Что это было? С шариком? — прервал Кагами затянувшееся молчание.

— О, — Кисе оживился, — это оччинь интересная игра, нас Аоминеччи еще в приюте науччил. Я тебе потом покажу. Если захоччешь.

— В приюте?

— Да, мы там и познакомились, росли вместе, — Кисе кивнул и отвернулся. — Там было много странных детей. Мы еще не оччень выделялись.

— Вот уж не верю, — не удержался Кагами, и Кисе снова повернулся к нему, слегка улыбнувшись. — Захочу. Ты обязательно мне потом покажешь, мне понравилось.

Кагами говорил что-то, сам не слыша своего голоса, и смотрел в стремительно чернеющие глаза Кисе.

— Да замолччи уже, — шепнул тот, одним движением притираясь к нему и прижимаясь к губам. Кагами только согласно застонал, вслепую нашаривая за спиной люк. Нахрен разговоры. У него иммунитет, и пошел к черту весь мир.

***

 

— Кагамиччи.

В этот раз все было правильно. Кисе лежал рядом, закинув на него руку. Именно такой растрепанный и затраханный, как Кагами и мечтал. Вчера ночью они оторвались за все последние дни. Кагами узнал, что щупальца Кисе на вкус слегка кисловатые, задница у него тесная, а от покусывания сосков он кончает в два раза быстрее. Сейчас он окончательно проснется, и надо будет узнать что-нибудь еще — например, как громко Кисе стонет, когда ему отсасывают. 

— Кагамиччи!

Интересно, почему его голос звучит так испуганно? Кагами с трудом разлепил глаза. Кисе помахал перед его лицом рукой. В красных пятнах.

— Ччешется, — пожаловался Кисе.

Да быть того не может. 

Как хорошо, что они еще не улетели с планеты. Они чуть ли не в одних штанах выбежали с корабля, а Кисе по пути успел послать Мидориме вызов. Тот вышел недовольный и злой, но не успел еще и рта раскрыть, как его перебили.

— Мидоримаччи, ччто это? — Кисе обводил пальцами пятно, рассеянно сдирая шелушащуюся кожу.

Мидорима перевел взгляд на раздражение, тяжело вздохнул и знакомым жестом выдернул из-за уха тонкую иголку. 

В этот раз Кагами смотрел со стороны, как она втыкается в кожу, дергается, словно живая, а лиана, прикрепленная к ней темнеет, напитываясь кровью. 

— Ты умираешь, — в этот раз даже в голосе Мидоримы звучало некоторое удивление. — Отравление. У вас действительно абсолютная несовместимость.

— Но меня же ты вылечил, — Кагами сжал кулаки от досады. — Значит, и его сможешь, так?

— Подожди, но поччему? — Кисе был совершенно растерян. — У меня никогда не было аллергии на людей.

— А кто сказал, что Кагами человек? — Мидорима вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Ччто? — Кагами от удивления заговорил, как Кисе.

— А кто? — спросил тот.

— Не знаю пока. Но, думаю, в нашем приюте он смотрелся бы органично.

У Кагами голова шла кругом. Он не человек? Но кто? Как? Почему? Неважно. Не сейчас.

— Мы еще поговорим об этом. Потом, — отрезал он. — Сначала надо вылечить Кисе. Ты сможешь?

— Смогу, — кивнул Мидорима. — Но у меня не хватает нескольких ингредиентов.

О, черт.


End file.
